


Orange sunset

by Ritsumao (Crea)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I only know how to write that for this ship, M/M, More shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crea/pseuds/Ritsumao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao looks at Ritsu while he sleeps, thinking about a way to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange sunset

There was a really indescribable feeling when he looked at him.   
  
With the sun setting and the orange lights illuminating the classroom, the image of Ritsu sleeping using his arms as a pillow on his desk was somehow captivating. Mao couldn't help but find himself observing him, looking at the peaceful face that his childhood friend was making.   
  
It wasn't even a rare sight. It was easy to find Ritsu sleeping in the middle of class and even during lunch breaks. But it was probably the atmosphere what made the image so special.   
  
After all, the classroom was almost completely empty, the only ones who had stayed until so late had been Ritsu and Mao himself.   
  
It was Mao's turn to stay in class on duty, and Ritsu had told him with a smile on his face that he would help, but of course, Ritsu being Ritsu, he ended up falling asleep instead of helping.   
  
It wasn't like Mao cared about that at all though. Just having Ritsu's presence around already made everything feel better.   
  
Once he finished his work, his first reaction was to look at the clock, only to find that he still had ten minutes before the meeting of the student council started.   
  
He sighed, not feeling in the best mood to go there.   
  
His eyes immediately decided to look at a more pleasurable image than that, and of course, before he realised it he was already looking at Ritsu again.   
  
Looking at him was truly calming, something in his heart started feeling warmer every time he looked at Ritsu.   
  
"Ritsu?" He called, moving his hand to start playing with his hair. He knew that Ritsu usually disliked physical contact, but he was hoping that maybe he'd forgive him.   
  
The smooth touch from his hair distracted him so much that he almost forgot his main objective, waking the boy up. After all, even if he was in danger from suffering Ritsu's rage for disturbing his sleep, Mao couldn't just leave him alone without telling him where did he go.   
  
"Ritsu, wake up..." He tried once again, without raising his voice and instead using a soft voice tone while still playing with his hair. The only response was a soft groan and Ritsu buried his face even more between his arms.   
  
Mao let a small laugh out and he finally stopped playing with his hair.   
  
"Ritsu, you have to wake up." He continued with his attempts to wake him up, and this time, Ritsu raised his head for a brief moment, his eyes half open, but soon after he went back to his previous pose, once again hiding his face.   
  
Mao sighed. Well at least he was awake, that was a progress.    
  
"Ritchan. Look up." He requested with a gentle voice, and of course Ritsu couldn't resist it when Mao called him that way, when he used that voice tone that made him feel like he was melting. He couldn't resist and obeyed Mao's request, slowly raising his head to face Mao.   
  
"Maa-kun, you're noi..."    
  
His words died as he felt Mao's lips pressing against his, almost not giving Ritsu any time to react. He could see that Mao had closed his eyes, and maybe it was because of the light that the sunset emitted, but Ritsu was sure that he saw a faint blush on his checks. It was cute how after so long he still felt embarrassed whenever they kissed.   
  
Ritsu decided to close his eyes as well so he could concentrate in feeling Mao's soft lips pressing against him, making him forget that he was supposed to get angry at him for disturbing his sleep, but well, Ritsu decided to accept that as an apology.   
  
It was when he stopped feeling Mao's lips that he opened his eyes again, already hoping to get more.   
  
"I have a meeting now." Mao said instead of giving Ritsu another kiss, making the just woken up boy pout. Mao smiled, he would never get tired of Ritsu's reactions in a situation like that. "We can continue later." He added before giving Ritsu another kiss, this time on his forehead and walking outside the classroom.   
  
Ritsu's eyes followed him as he left the room. Mao taking the initiative like that... It sure was a surprise.    
  
He didn't hate it at all.   
  
Actually it was the other way.   
  
"I'll be waiting for you." He said, once again getting into the position to take a nap. But for some reason, he had the feeling that thanks to his heart beating so fast, he wouldn't be able to blink an eye until Mao's return.

**Author's Note:**

> Look. It's 3am and I'm supposed to be sleeping because I have work tomorrow but here I am, with this ship that has taken over my life.  
> It isn't proofreaded so I apologize about that.


End file.
